Can You See It
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: Looking back, Harry wouldn't be able to point out what possessed him to do it, but at the moment he could only see her blond hair making an halo around her face and her bright eyes looking directly at him. Accidentally In Love Songfic


Just a fluffy one shot I've had in mind for a long time. Because, you know, the world needs a little bit more of Harry/Luna goodness.  
>The song is Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows. Awesome song.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything, sadly. But don't worry, one of these days I'll polyjuice into J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>He trudged through the grass near the Burrow, looking up at the rapidly darkening sky. Around him laughter and talking fought with the crickets for the dominance of the evening noise, but he didn't pay them any mind, and instead focused on his breathing and the sound of his shoes crunching the soil and the tall grass hitting his trousers.<p>

He focused on anything but the person walking beside him.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<em>

'Harry, are you okay?' the singsong voice made it hard for him to continue acting as though he was walking alone, and he looked to his right, shaking his head and shrugging at the same time. She cocked her head to the side, inspecting him with her big bright eyes.

'I think the Nargles are filling up your head, that's why you're confused'

'I'm not-' he didn't get to finish his sentence, shaking his head.

He really wasn't confused, just in a kind of full out denial and self-imposed ignorance, and he wasn't really ready to give in yet. It had been already embarrassing enough when Hermione had tried to talk him out of his 'daftness' with a two hour long speech that had left him feeling moronic, half comatose and with the worrying fact that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Luna in all the time Hermione had been talking.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>__Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
><em>_but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
><em>

'You know, I never expected them to invite me today' she said quietly, stopping and bending down to pick up a piece of grass and put it behind her ear. He stopped too, hands in his pockets.

'Why not? You were there too. You have to be here.' She smiled up at him, and once again, he found himself thinking that she wore a different kind of smile only for him, and he had to force himself to look away from her face.

When was the tingling feeling in his stomach going to disappear? Was he sick? It must be, he really didn't know what else it could be, and it was really distracting, he just couldn't ignore it.

'Thanks Harry. It really means a lot.'

He had never felt like that before. Never in his life.

Ginny, well… it hadn't quite worked out, mainly because they were just too different and they had gone so long without seeing each other that they had just kinda drifted apart. Another one of the numerous casualties of war, it seemed.

_Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<em>

Following her normal Luna-craziness, she suddenly began to twirl, her arms outstretched, her blue dress fluttering against her knees, her long hair waving with the wind and a serene smile on her face. It was absolutely breathtaking.

She began to turn slowly at first, and then picked up the pace, turning and turning until he thought she'd take off flying into the sunset. She seemed otherworldly, totally unsuited for that evening, when everybody was trying to be happy and forget about the horrible things that happened a couple of years before on that date. She was already happy, but not because she had forgotten. Oh no, she would never forget, but she had found a way to continue to be as happy as she had always been, even after all the horrible things that had happened.

And for that, and many other things, it was why he felt drawn to her like moth to a flame.

_So I said I'm a snowball running_  
><em>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<em>  
><em>Melting under blue skies<em>  
><em>Belting out sunlight<em>  
><em>Shimmering love<em>

And maybe it was because he felt very emotional after the day he had had, maybe it was because his walls of self-imposed ignorance and denial were too weak, or maybe it was just the spring, that messed with everyone's heads, but he found himself taking a step forward, and then another, and then another, and with each step something inside him itched for him to take Luna in his arms and twirl along with her, and just forget about everyone else. It sounded ridiculously wonderful.

The sun shined directly in his face as it began to disappear over the mountains far away and the pond nearby looked like it was made of thousands and thousands of bright lights.

_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love  
><em>

Luna stopped twirling, but surprisingly she didn't seem disoriented or dizzy. She smiled again at Harry, and he smiled back at her, every inch of his face stretching. It felt so damn good.

She extended her hands towards him.

'Wanna twirl? It helps taking away the Nargles. Then maybe you won't be as confused.'

'I'm not confused' he replied, but he nonetheless caught Luna's petite hands in his own.

Two years ago, if you asked him if he had any idea of what his true love would be like, his answer would definitively have not been Luna Lovegood, but now the idea didn't seem so crazy anymore.

_These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no _

They began to twirl, very slowly at first, and then picking up speed, the air lifting his hair in all directions, and he could see her eyes looking at the scar on his forehead, a small smile grazing her lips. She then looked into his eyes, and for a moment he forgot where he was.

'What?' he feebly asked, seeing her gaze locked in his.

'Nothing. It's just that you have a very interesting scar' the commentary was so out of the blue he couldn't help but laugh as they continued twirling around in that field, their legs grazing the tall grass and their hands clasped firmly in each others.

_Come on, Come on_  
><em>Move a little closer<em>  
><em>Come on, Come on<em>  
><em>I want to hear you whisper<em>  
><em>Come on, Come on<em>  
><em>Settle down inside my love<em>

Looking back, Harry wouldn't be able to point out what possessed him to do it, but at the moment he could only see her blond hair making an halo around her face and her bright eyes looking directly at him, so he just made his hands detach themselves from hers and slid up her arms to her back and pulled her close to him. Her hands instinctively did the same, reaching around his neck and pulling him closer still, and he thought his heart was gonna burst through his chest at any second now.

_Come on, come on_  
><em>Jump a little higher<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>If you feel a little lighter<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>We were once<em>  
><em>Upon a time in love<em>

He felt incredibly light-headed, like someone had taken all the air from his lungs and transformed his insides into butterflies. Her forehead was rested upon his own, and he could feel her hot breath on his lips.

'You know, Harry?' she whispered 'I think my head is full of Nargles too'

'How come?' he managed to blurt out, his brain trying desperately to follow everything that was happening.

'I'm confused too, but the good kind of confused' she replied, and even if he didn't entirely understand what she had said, he knew it meant something big was about to happen, and he had absolutely no rational thoughts left in his brain to analyse it.

_We're accidentally in love_  
><em>Accidentally in love<em>

_Accidentally_  
><em>I'm In Love, I'm in Love,<br>__I'm In Love, I'm In Love,  
><em>_I'm In Love, I'm In Love,_  
><em>Accidentally<em>

However, all that happened was that the ever graceful Luna accidentally tripped on her own feet, or maybe it was deliberate, but they went flying backwards and ended up sprawled on the floor, hidden by the tall grass. She was on top of him, her long hair tickling his face, and for a moment she didn't lift her head from her chest, and instead just lied there. Finally she lifted her head, a kind of smile he had never seen before on her face.

'Your heartbeat's gone wild, Harry'

He let out a shaky breath.

'Really? I wonder why'

She brought a hand up to her mouth, and at first he didn't know what she was doing, but a tingling laugh echoed in his ears, and she realised Luna was laughing. It was the most wonderful, free and captivating laugh he had heard in his whole live, and suddenly the crickets and the talk and the laughs of the party back at the Burrow disappeared from his ears, replaced with the sound of Luna's laugh.

_Come on, come on_  
><em>Spin a little tighter<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>And the world's a little brighter<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<br>__Just get yourself inside her_

Maybe it was due to of all the turning or maybe due to the lack of air of having Luna resting her whole weight on top of him , but he had the impression the world was still turning, and he and Luna were the only still figures in the world.

Through his fuzzy brain, he realised Luna's laugh had subsided, and instead was staring at him, her arms on each side of his body. Automatically his own arms went form their limp position on the floor to her back, and he brought her closer to him, her smile growing and her hair creating a curtain between them and the rest of the turning world as their lips met.

And the world turned on and on, indifferent to the two people that had stopped turning in that wild field on that hot May evening.

_Love ...I'm in love_

* * *

><p>I know some parts didn't really go with the song, and they really didn't say 'I love you' in the whole fic, but when you're in love, it doesn't only show in your words, it also shows in your actions.<p>

And you know, I don't imagine Harry and Luna any other way.

Don't forget to drop a review!


End file.
